And He Was There
by sexyCatDemon
Summary: The Autobots were viewed as some of the most noble of creatures. Most humans viewed them as the most unselfish beings on Earth and believed them to be 'without desire'. Well, they stood corrected at the arrival of the bot known as  Bluemoon.slash,1st try


The usually quiet desert with only the barely heard whistle of wind over the dunes and through the rocks was somehow less peaceful than usual. The reason? The agitated growls, yells an the loud crashing that came with angry out bursts. The source of the commotion was easily found. Wedged deep in to the outer most layer of the earths crust was an aged alien space craft. It's occupants had long since made peace with the original life forms of the planet. The sentient robots taking refuge on earth to protect the humans from their enemies. The Deceptions unlike the Autobots wished to destroy the planet by harvesting all it's energy and using it to revive their dying home planet. This however was not the cause of the Autobots' agitation. The problem was in fact something primal, instinctual , that drove the robots. Their race having been at war and slowly dying out was driven to a breaking point. Their reproduction systems, suppressed for decades, had started to modify and was breaking the many firewalls the medics had put up. Now the problem had escalated seeing as the leader had even fallen to his systems and was suffering from this 'heat' just like his army. A decision had to be made and the large humanoid yet robotic flame painted prime had gathered his trusted friends to get their thoughts on this subject.  
>Optimus looked about at his five co leaders . They all just looked about each other as well " we only have two choices Prime... Let things run their course and deal with any possible Carriers later or start asking around if any one knows a surviving pleasurebot" there was nods of agreement from all except the stoic leader. A large gust of heated air was pushed from his vents before he nodded his agreement as well. Blue optics turned to look at a black and white mech with a blue visor" Jazz I'm leaving this to you . I suggest the twins first then move on to Blaster . He was a dj in that district" the mech nodded at his leader before taking his leave. Those optics then turned to the red and white bot known as Red Alert "Lockdown the base we don't need the humans coming in while were all so .. Irritable" the security director twitched but nodded . The large mech was about to dismiss the group when his 2nd in command made a sound familiar to a human clearing it's throat. "If I may Prime? This poses the possibility of a riot. The mechs will fight us if we propose the order through rank . This could cause serious problems" the black and white tactician was right. The mechs would fight for the right to mount and try to spark the trained and designated Carrier first. This would cause major problems . Then a thought came to mind " Tournament" the mechs present looked at their Prime curiously. The red weapons specialist spoke first "explanation Prime" he was curious not unusual for the trigger happy mech. Optimus smirked under his battle mask knowing it was hidden " In human history if a female high suitor was desired by many men then a competition of sorts was held. I propose we hold a hand to hand combat competition before his or her arrival to determine the order in which we get a turn . I will not participate and will go last to keep it fair. Do we all agree to this solution?" nods from all the mechs " Good gather everyone and inform them of our decision , Prowl. I'm going to my quarters. Don't disturb me for any reason unless it's an update on the pleasurebot" with that the Prime exited the main meeting room and headed for his quarters. Upon reaching the door he hastily opened it locking it shut behind him. His quarters were equipped with a working washroom and connected to his personal office. However the leader was eyeing the large berth happily before looking at the entrance to his washroom instead. He entered closing the door to keep the water from getting into his berth room and stepped under the spout turning the nobs located under it the solvent cleaner and water mixture was warm on his heating armor. A blue servo rubbed at dirty spots on his arms and chassis making his engine rumble happily before moving down to rub at the white and blue cod piece. The mech started to tremble ever so slightly as he trailed his free servo to a open seam in his chest armor. He snaked a blue digit in running it over sensor laden wires thrumming in unreleased charge. His whole body heated as his cooling fans buzzed to life. The blue battle mask slid away revealing the handsome face underneath . The hand on his pelvic plating finally found the spot that slid the offending plating away. A whimper escaped his vocalizer as his large blue and white spike jutted out proudly . The water sizzled as it landed on the heated and ribbed appendage . Optimus' vents stuttered as they worked to cool his systems. Carefully he wrapped his servo around the base of his spike slowly stroking it. The pleasure that racked his body from that simple action made him slide to the floor . Every drop of solvent that landed on his armor heightened his pleasure. He hadn't even noticed when he'd shut off both his optics and audio receptors. His free servo being used to support himself on the floor while the other teased him with slow lingering strokes. Finally something changed . It was as if a damn holding back a still raging river crumbled and he lost all control. His hand moved faster over the spike leaking the slightest bit of transfluid from it's large tip. The moment was interrupted as a databurst was received from Jazz giving him a photo of a small light and dark blue medic with sensuous curves and a beautifully crafted face. The leader growled tightening his hold on his own spike and jerking faster . Wave after wave of electric ecstasy over took his frame until finally it reached it's peak. Silver bursts of nanite rich transfluid irrupted from his slowly calming spike until it was finished. The water and solvent washed the mess away and began running cold. Sated the semitruck tucked his spike away and covered . Cooling fans shutting off as the water cooled him. Carefully he stood and finished washing himself before returning to his berthroom. He laid himself down getting comfortable before once more attempting to look at the profile about the chosen pleasurebot. The picture was of the slender curvy and sensual mech on a medical berth. The sight was arousing with his legs held wide by large black servos and a red spike buried in his delightfully tight looking valve . His face had a pink tinge to it as his small delicate fingers scratched at the berth. Needless to say it was a personal image belonging to Blaster himself. Delicious as it was the Prime pulled his eyes away from the image to instead study the bots information. His designation was Bluemoon . Fitting for the young beauty. He was currently in a one person ship in the universe but was seeking refuge. Had medical training . Wait. Optimus' optics scanned his medical record in surprise " He can't disrupt his reproductive tank? That means" he didn't finish. He didn't mind. They could feed another mouth... Or two ... Or ten.. He nodded in approval at the choice sending a comm link to his 3IC getting an awfully smug greeting  You approve boss bot?/ he already knew the answer. Optimus pushed air through his vents /With the picture I received how could I pass up the opportunity to ' face such a lovely Carrier/ he was relaxed while talking to the saboteur . Jazz's amused chuckle echoed yet came out fuzzy over the comm. link. Optimus joined him in his playful laughter / How did Blaster manage to get him to interface with him? The mech couldn't have met him at a club/ the statement was going off the personal record received about the just made an amused hum / Didn't ya see the medical table Prime? Thats from tha first time him and Blaster met. The dj got hurt at a good time. Caught the medic while he was in heat. Parently the medic just jumped him and they faced so hard the berth broke. When the little bot came to he was so embarrass'd he spent the next two cycles after cryin and apologizin to Blaster. They apparently became close friends after that/the explanation was humorous enough to send Prime into a slight laughing fit. Both mechs finished there laughing and calmed down "Go ahead and tell Blaster to key into Teletron and get a lock on his comm signal . Were willing to offer him refuge in return for his required services. Inform Prowl as well. Then send me the list of mechs in order of their turn. Also if Bluemoon chooses to change the order thats his choice and we can't force him" the Prime could always count on the leader of his spys to pass messages quickly. The chipper voice of the saboteur dismissing himself was the last thing Optimus heard through the comm before it crackled and disconnected. The semi now lay on his berth staring up at the bare silver ceiling . Finally he limited the activity of his processor, shuttered his opticsoff and fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>The boombox was excited to say the least as he connected himself to telethotran and locked onto the comm signal of his favored berth buddy. The little medic rarely contacted him but when he did they talked for cycles . Finally the connection was strong enough that he could try to communicate. He tried the minibot's ship first and was surprised that it went through immediately . The medic however was probably not aware he had a watcher . The blue mech had his small peds on the access control panels spread while he sat in his chair at an angle. Three small digits thrusting into the leaking valve just under his light blue spike. The sound expert shuddered his spike springing to life under his cod piece "Oh Blue didn't know you'd be so happy to see me" a surprised squeek had the slender bot pulling his fingers from his valve and hiding his shame as he put both peds on the floor blushing . Blaster snickered at his friend before sighing at his almost teary opticed expression" Don't look at me like that. I have good news" that seemed to distract the medic. The light grey faceplates turned into a smile as iceblue optics turned brighter " Really Blaster? What is it? " Blaster shivered at the voice. Memories of shuddering vents , pleasured mewling and loud moaning appeared in his banks. He smiled at thee bot wiggling his optic ridges at him " First things first. Tell me why I was given such a treat?" the other bot rolled his optics. The medic leaned foreward blushing now"My heat cycle is about to start it's been late because I haven't been around sire mechs in so long" that would help with this deal. The boombox smirked now "Well it seems the sires on this base are being subjected to their own form of heat.. We need a pleasure model... We can't afford any battle front mechs getting sparked. Can you do this for me babe? You can stay here for as long as you like and if you get sparked well even take care of them as well. Please" the medics face was hard as he thought over his decision. A servo absent mindedly tracing one of the light blue patterns on his armor before he pushed the air through his vents blushing " Alright. I can be therein four cycles... But Blaster... If I get sparked I better not be abandoned "the mere thought made the boombox cringe . He smiled comfortingly at his long time friend " Never babe. Never" with sweet smiles they shared disappeared with the closing of the comm. Blaster sat in the nearby chair sighing . He really wished he hadn't told Jazz he had Blue's comm link... They had been friends for a long time but they were always a little more . Blaster wouldn't admit it but the little bot had a very special place in his spark. Even his cassette bots knew it. Highly tuned audio receptors picked up some whispers behind him making him turn quickly. Blue optics stopped on the forms of red and yellow as they failed to sneak out " how much did ya'll see" the tone made the twins nervous. Blaster never really got horribly mad but it seemed today that was going to change. The golden twin hid his fear but Sideswipe looked scared "Everything?" the smile he received was the checkered flag as the twin lamborghinis took to their car forms and sped through the ark a surprisingly fast pissed off boombox hot on their bumpers.<p> 


End file.
